I Know
by Sorceress Starya
Summary: Subaru has a conversation... With himself... Himself from nine years ago...


"I Know"

My 4th X/Tokyo Babylon fic.... Yea yea, if you're keeping count, you'll realize there is no third... Well there is, but it isn't done yet...It's FuumaXKamui too! ;.;! I'm just stuck in it.... So I guess this is my 3rd complete X/Tokyo Babylon fanfic.. To tell you the truth, I'm not very happy with this fic... As my friend put it, "It's not your best work"... Well, I decided to post it anyway, so I can have other people's input. And who knows, if people actually like this idea, maybe I'll re-write it... 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Sakura are so pretty this time of year...."

Two young men, one appearing in his teens, the other in his twenties, sat on a park bench under a Sakura tree. The younger boy had his gloved hand held out, a few pale pink petals resting upon his palm. The older man just sat there with his eyes closed, a rather distant expression upon his face. 

"They're deadly, you know..."

The older man opened his eyes to glance at the younger boy as he said this, his expression unchanging.

"... I know..."

The younger boy sighed quietly, the light pink petals lifting in the wind and dancing away in the breeze. His green orbs turned slightly to the older man, a smile upon his face. A perfect picture of innocence, so different from the cold man sitting next to him... Yet, so much a like... The older man leaned back against the back of the bench as he lifted his mismatched gaze of emerald and white to the flowering branches overhead.

"You're naive to think he loves you... He can't love... "

"Am I?"

The younger boy just continued to look at the older man, an almost challanging look upon his delicate features. 

"You call me naive... Yet deep down you want him to love you... "

"No, I've accepted the truth... The Sakurazukamori can't love... "

The older man shifted a bit, one emerald hue on the younger boy next to him. That unchanging expressing moved just a bit, a frown now formed on his face. The younger boy smiled as he shut his own eyes, in an almost smug, knowing manner.

"No, you want him to love you... You want him to notice you, that's why you became stronger. You didn't want to be a piece of glass to him, you wanted to be more... Even if it was just an equal... Someone worth killing in his eyes..."

The older man blinked as he looked at the boy in surprise. But just as the mask slipped, it went back into place, that cold expression taking over once more. 

"What do you know? You're just blinded by the false form of Seishirou-san... Ever since the year of the bet began, deep down you've known who he is... You just stayed in denial, hoping he'd change, hoping it was a lie..."

The younger boy's eyes snapped open as he looked at the older man. An almost hurt look upon his face. The boy looked down at the ground as he muttered softly.

"You still love him... Just like I did."

The older man only answered with silence, his eyes once again watching the sakura branches above their heads. A few pink petals drifted past them in the light breeze. The silence between the two remained for sometime, neither speaking to break it. The younger boy shifted in his seat, the older man suddenly smiling in a rather bitter manner. The young boy glanced at the man, a questioning look.

"It's funny really, when you think about it... Who's the obsessed one? Seishirou-san... Or me?"

The older man chuckled very quietly as the younger boy looked down at the ground. The older man sighed quietly as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. As he pulled one out and placed it in his mouth, the younger boy wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. 

"You know, smoking is bad for you."

"... I know..."

Owari... 

----------------------------------------------------------------

It's short.... Is kinda pointless.... As I said, I'm really not happy with this fic.... -.-; Expect this fic to be updated sometime with a better version... Maybe a longer, less pointless version...

- Starya


End file.
